In vehicles with diesel engines, it is important to synchronize control pulses for the injection process. Conventional mechanical and/or electrical systems for such synchronization have been developed, but these systems are costly and may not be accurate.
Thus, there is a need to provide a detection circuit for detecting end of motion of a valve in a diesel engine in order to synchronize control pulses for the injection process in a more accurate and less costly manner.